1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to escape ladders and more particularly pertains to a new escape ladder assembly for permitting a user to escape through a window of an upper story of a building.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of escape ladders is known in the prior art. More specifically, escape ladders heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,589; U.S. Pat. No. 2,990,908; U.S. Pat. No. 2,616,608; U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,688; U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,217; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 370,736.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new escape ladder assembly. The inventive device includes a ladder having a spaced apart pair of elongate flexible members and a plurality of steps extending between the flexible members of the ladder. Each of the flexible members has opposite upper and lower ends. A storage box is provided having an opening therein and a lid substantially covering the opening of the storage box. The lid is detachably coupled to the storage box. The ladder is disposed in the storage box. The upper ends of the flexible member of the ladder are coupled to the storage box and the bottom ends of the flexible member are coupled to the lid.
In these respects, the escape ladder assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of permitting a user to escape through a window of an upper story of a building.